Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection work support device, an inspection work support system, and an inspection work support method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-188090, filed on Sep. 25, 2015, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
Hitherto, in plants, factories or the like (hereinafter, referred to as “plants” in a case where they are collectively termed), maintenance by workers has been performed at regular or irregular intervals, for example, in order to prevent abnormal operations from occurring, or to cope with unexpected problems. For example, in a plant having a distributed control system (DCS) constructed therein, field apparatuses (measuring instruments and operating instruments) are inspected or maintained as the above maintenance. Since a combination of apparatuses (including field apparatuses), devices, and facilities of various kinds are installed in the field of a plant, the worker's inspections are performed in accordance with an inspection list (list in which an inspection order, inspection targets, points for attention during inspection, and the like are specified) prepared in advance.
Specifically, a worker brings a printed inspection list and writing instruments such as a pen with him, inspects an inspection target while moving along an inspection route in accordance with the inspection list, and performs the work of entering, in the inspection list, inspection results of points for attention specified in the inspection list, or points, not yet specified in the inspection list, which are perceived by the worker. In addition, the worker also enters points (such as, for example, an abnormal sound and an abnormal odor) perceived with the five senses while moving along the inspection route, in the inspection list. Further, the worker makes contact with, as necessary, an operator (operator of a plant) working at a central control room using, for example, a cellular phone or the like, and confirms the situation.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-39030 discloses an example of the related art in which the work of workers in the field is supported. Specifically, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-39030 discloses a technique in which a piping diagram within a factory is displayed, icons corresponding to respective apparatuses (traps) are displayed on this piping diagram, a display window is displayed on a screen when any of these respective icons is double-clicked, and detailed data of the apparatus corresponding to the double-clicked icon is displayed within this display window, thereby allowing detailed information of the respective apparatuses to be intuitively ascertained from the arrangement relationship of the respective apparatuses on the piping diagram.
As described above, since a combination of apparatuses and the like of various kinds are installed in the field of a plant, it is not necessarily easy for a worker who works in the field of a plant to locate (specify) inspection targets specified in the inspection list. For this reason, it takes a long time for a worker to locate the inspection targets specified in the inspection list, which leads to a problem of the efficiency of work decreasing.
In addition, since apparatuses and the like similar in external appearance to each other may be installed close to each other in the field of a plant, there can be assumed to be cases in which, even when a worker locates inspection targets specified in an inspection list and performs inspection work, apparatuses and the like on which inspection work is performed by the worker are in reality different from the inspection targets specified in the inspection list. In such a case, there is a problem performing the repair and maintenance of a plant due to the inspection targets (inspection targets to be inspected) specified in the inspection list not being inspected.
In addition, even when there are points perceived by the worker with respect to targets other than the inspection targets specified in the inspection list while the worker moves along the inspection route, a problem may occur in which the above targets cannot be specified afterwards by referring to the inspection list in a case where the targets are erroneously entered during entry into the inspection list. In addition, when the worker mistakes a target, there is a problem in that the worker may not be able to successfully confirm the situation even in a case where the worker makes contact with an operator working at the central control room using a cellular phone or the like.